Danny and Sam: What the Future Holds
by Skellingtonfan1
Summary: Danny takes Sam to the park and asks a very important question. MY FIRST TRY AT FLUFF! REVIEW!


**HI! This is my first public attempt at DxS fluff, so be nice if it isn't that good. This story mentions a fic I have planned for the future, I'll let you guys figure it out. REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. I own my OC's, who make a very brief appearance here, but that's it. **

Sam smiled to herself as she walked up the hill. She was 20 years old now, living in her own apartment, and still dating the one guy every girl in Amity wanted. Speaking of that guy, he was walking next to her.

That morning he had asked her to go to the park with him, not telling her anything else about what he wanted to do.

"Danny? Where are we going?"

He smiled at her. Danny had matured a lot in the past years, gaining muscles, and somehow, charm. He was wearing dark jeans with a dark blue shirt, his hair still as messy as It was when he was a teenager.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Sam frowned at his not telling her, but her smile was back in a few seconds.

Sam had matured at well. Her hair was still short, pony tail gone, her eyes and makeup stayed the same, as well as her love for all things dark. She was wearing a loose fit black shirt, one shoulder exposed, black jeans with a cobweb design, and her ever present combat boots.

She saw Danny had stopped, and was smiling at her.

"What?"

"Surprise." He stepped aside, and she saw the tree. It was the same tree that Danny had given her the class ring at when they were fourteen, and it was covered in little paper lanterns. She could see the faint glow in them, they wouldn't be that bright until the sun was all the way down. "You like it?"

"Danny...it's..." She walked up to it and felt the bark. "Wow." She thought for a moment. "You got the idea from someone else, didn't you?"

Danny widened his eyes. "...Fine! I got it from Shane..." He pouted. Sam laughed.

"I'll give you an A for effort." She sat down at the base of the tree. "Come sit?"

He sat down next to her and looked out, the statue visible just over the hill. "It's been forever since we were here."

"I believe the last time...Ben called saying he blew up the toaster and the tower was on fire." Sam smiled. The look on Danny's face during that call was priceless. "And you had to rush over before Neb and Kim threw him off the roof."

"Yeah, good old Ben. For some reason anything he touched in the kitchen exploded on him." Danny remembered the green eyed boy had blown up sixteen toasters in three years, a Titan record.

"For someone who has the most powerful device in the universe, he sure is a klutz."

"Not as much as Jake."

"True." Sam laughed. She felt the bark on the tree again and saw the heart that was carved in. "It's good to see our initials are still here." She ran her hand over her S, then over Danny's D.

"And Neb and Shane's." Danny pointed to another heart, **N+S**,and grinned. "I still can't believe they got engaged."

"Oh please, it was bound to happen." Sam teased. "You told me yourself that Shane never slept in his room at the tower." She leaned back and put her hands behind her head. "Everyone knew they were going to get married one day."

Danny seemed to think over this, biting his lip. "Sam," He started slowly, "what do you think about...you know..."

"Marriage?" She finished.

"Yeah."

"I think it's great that Shane got the guts to propose."

"I meant in general."

"Oh." She thought it over. "I think the day someone gets married is a happy day. It's something everyone thinks about, plans over in their head, even someone like me thinks about it."

Danny beamed at this. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's the day you marry your soul mate, who wouldn't look forward to it?" She stared out into the sky, the sun was setting.

"Great." Danny sighed. "That makes this a whole lot easier."

"Makes what?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sam, we've known each other our whole lives. We've helped each other through the toughest spots, and cheered each other on in our greatest." Danny started.

"Danny, what are you-"

"Let me finish. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be where I am today. Because of you I have trained with the best heroes the world has to offer, became an icon, leader of the world's best teen hero team, and so much more. I was so busy I never had time for myself. But I always found time to come back to Amity and see you, because I love you. But there is one thing I need to do before any of that stuff counts."

Sam watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it, revealing a white gold ring with a purple stone set in.

"Sam Manson, will you marry me?"

The sun was completely down now, the lanterns making the scene colorful. She gaped at the ring and back at him.

"Y-yes! Yes!" She finally gasped out. Danny took the ring out and put it on her finger. She pulled him into a kiss and smiled when they broke away. "Does everyone else know about this?"

"Uh...kinda."

"You told everyone you were going to do this?" She felt the ring and looked down at the stone.

"It sorta slipped out..." Danny rubbed his neck and shifted a little.

"You're an idiot." She smirked. She kissed him again and laid her head on his shoulder. "But you're my idiot."

**So? HOW WAS IT! I've written a couple of fluffy moments on my school Macbook, but I wouldn't let anyone read them. You know how embarrassing it is for someone to catch you writing this stuff? REVIEW! **


End file.
